Naruto the Undefeated Slayer Marksman
by WelshDragon18
Summary: This is a mega crossover that I thought of you everyone likes it, the four anime's I am using are Naruto,Hundred, Lord Marksman and the Vanadis, and Undefeated Chronicles Bahamut. Thats why the title is like that the slayers from hundred marksman since tigre is a master bow sniper and undefeated mainly I want to thank Armta11 for the title.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is a story that i thought of hope you enjoy it. This is a first of it's type crossover I am going to use four different anime's which are Naruto, Hundred, Lord Marksman and the Vanadis, and Undefeated Chronicles Bahamut.

We find Kami ( ALSO KAMI LOOKS LIKE MACHINA FROM DRAGONAUT THE RESONANCE ) watching the annual kyuubi festival, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves she was watching young Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze run from the villagers she thought to herself " _Why did you have to seal the fox inside the boy Shikigami-otōto you should have gotten the Yondaime's Soul as payment but you did not, but that's it I am done watching your stupid mistake._ "

Kami was looking at a long mirror that was showing three great battles ( THE FINAL BATTLES OF HUNDRED LORD MARKSMAN AND THE VANADIS AND UNDEFEATED CHRONICLES BAHAMUT ) she was thinking to herself " _that young man Hayato would be a perfect father figure for young Naruto, then Claire, Emilia, Erica, Liddy, Sakura ( FROM HUNDRED NOT THE NARUTO ANIME ) and Nesat would be perfect mother figures for young Naruto and young Reitia would be a perfect girlfriend for young Naruto. Then the young man Lux would be a perfect uncle figure for young Naruto the young girls Lisesharte, Klulcifer, Philuffy, Celistia, and Yoruka would be perfect auntie figures for young Naruto then young Airi would be a perfect girlfriend for young Naruto. Then the young man Tigre_ _would be a perfect uncle figure for young Naruto then the young girls Elen, Mila, Sofy, Sasha, Liza, and Valentina would be perfect auntie figures for young Naruto then young Olga would be a perfect girlfriend for young Naruto._ "

Kami decided to pass time in each of the battles, and bringing Hayato, Claire, Emilia, Erica, Liddy, Sakura, Nesat, and Reitia. Then I moved to bring Lux, Lisesharte, Klulcifer, Philuffy, Celistia, Yoruka, and Airi. Then I moved to Bring Tigre, Elen, Mila, Sofy, Sasha, Liza, Valentina, and Olga. Kami decided to leave duplicates of each of them, from where their finals battles where taking place but I decided to make a copy Krovanh Olfred's hundred for young Naruto as well I decided to also have six custom hundreds made for young Naruto ( PRETTY MUCH THE SWORD/BOW SAYAKA USES IN STRIKE THE BLOOD AND THE SPEAR HIMERAGI ALSO USES THE SWORD SHIELD GEARFRIED THE IRON KNIGHT USES DRAGON THEMED WINGS TO FLY SHOOTING STAR DRAGON THE WINGS OF SUPER SUN DRAGON BALLE SOLEIL AND THE SPEAR OF TRANSIENT GUNDAM ALSO NARUTO WILL HAVE THE SWORD ROLAND GAVE TO TIGRE ALSO FRITZ'S HUNDRED. )

After I made the duplicates of each of them I decided to modify Nesat's eye hundred to where she can use hundreds she has already seen but, I will also make it into a bloodline for young Naruto so he can make any type of weapon he wants or get whatever justu or bloodline limit he wants. The bloodline would be called Kuraikagamigan it will be in both eyes its all the same with Nesat's eye. Then I also made copies of Hayato's, Claire's, Emilia's, Erica's, Liddy's and Reitia's Hundreds, then I moved to make copies of Lux's, Lisesharte's, Klulcifer's, Celistia's, and Yoruka's Drag-Rides then I moved to make copies of Tigre's bow and the sword and the sword Durandal give to young Tigre by Brune's greatest knight Roland, then I moved on to make copies or Elen's, Mila's, Sasha's Liza's, Valentina's and Olga's Dragon Gear ( OLGA'S DRAGON GEAR FOR NARUTO IS GOING TO BE BLACK AND SILVER NOT PINK. )

I am also going to add security features to each of the Hundreds, Drag-Rides, and the Bow and Dragon Gears for young Naruto to only where they will respond to him alone. So I decided to resume the final battles I brought everyone to ground before I unfroze them I had made the mirror vanish showing the final battles so I unfroze them everyone was looking around, and they where all wondering where they where at, then I coughed into my hand they all got there weapons ready and pointed at me then I said " **Welcome Hayato Kisaragi, Claire Harvey, Emilia Gudenburg, Erica Candle, Liddy Steinburg, Sakura Kirishima, Nesat Olfred, and Reitia Saint-Emilion. I also welcome Lux Arcadia, Lisesharte Atismata, Klulcifer Einfolk, Philuffy Aingram, Celistia Ralgris, Yoruka Kirihime, and Airi Arcadia. Then I welcome Tigrevurmud Vorn, Eleonora Viltaria, Ludmila Lourie, Sofya Obertas, Alexandra Alshavin, Elizaveta Fomina Valentina Glinka Estes, and Olga Tamm my name is Kami I welcome you to my dimension.** " The more level headed girls like Claire Lisesharte and Sofya asked " **What do you mean by your dimension Kami-sama.** " The girls asked curiously, then Kami said " **You and everyone can call me Kuroyuki the reason why I brought you and the others are because of this young boy here.** " Which was a video of people chasing after Naruto everyone, was shocked that a boy was being chased by adults but when they saw him getting beaten every single one of the girls where unleashing a giant amount of killing intent that caused Hayato, Lux, and Tigre to back away slowly then Kuroyuki said " **That is the reason why I brought you hear, the boys parents left him to fend for himself, all because of a prophecy said by the boy's father sensei and they decided to train the boys sister so that's why Hayato Kisaragi and his group will be his adoptive parents minus Miss Reitia then Lux Arcadia and your group minus your sister and finally Tigrevurmud Vorn and his group minus Miss Olga Tamm while being Uncle and Auntie Figures.** "

Reitia, Airi, and Olga asked Kuroyuki " **Kuroyuki-san why are we not going to be with the main group we arrived with.** " The girls asked shyly Kuroyuki said " **The reason is because you three will be Naruto's girlfriends once he is older.** " Kuroyuki responded with a happy toned voice, everyone looked at in shock that Kuroyuki was suggesting but Reitia Airi and Olga thought to themselves " _He needs all the love he can get after what those bastards did._ " Then Kuroyuki said this " **Before I send you down the boy does not know his father is alive along with his sister and mother but the boys mother broke her clans most sacred rule never abandon family, and now the boy is the clan head of the Uzumaki clan but till he older I am asking you Kisaragi Hayato I want you to be substitute head of the Uzumaki clan till Naruto reaches eighteen years old.** "

Then Kuroyuki said " **Lux Arcadia I want you to travel to Tanzaku no Gai, and deliver this letter to a woman but Tsuanade Senju not till later Naruto will not all the love and support he can get.** " Lux nodded to Kuroyuki, then Kuroyuki and then asked " **Valentina I need you to take both yourself and Tigre and kill the man by the name of Danzo Shimura he is a very evil man.** " Kuroyuki gave a arrow the Tigre that will send Danzo's soul to her brother, but give control of Root to Tigre.

Then Kuroyuki said " **I also modified your hundreds** **Hayato Kisaragi, Claire Harvey, Emilia Gudenburg, Erica Candle, Liddy Steinburg, Sakura Kirishima, Nesat Olfred, and Reitia Saint-Emilion, and to where you can use them with out your variable suits you can use your normal clothes and your hundreds will still be at full power and you can use full body armorment as well.** " She said in a happy tone, the Slayers where looking at Kuroyuki with wide eyes.

Then Kuroyuki made a portal that will send everyone above the alley where Naruto is getting attacked then she explained " **This portal will take you to where Naruto is but you will be above him, and when you get there get the civilians away from him also Claire Harvey I want you to use your hundred and make the civilians to back away from him then go full body armorment.** " She said in a commanding tone also she decided to put the slayers back in there Little Garden Uniforms instead of there variable suits.

When the Slayers, The Drag-Knight Pilots, along with Tigre and the Seven War Maidens appeared above the alley where Naruto was being beaten the Claire said " **Hundred On.** " All the attackers looked up and noticed a very bright light then suddenly behind the girl where long, slender machine like objects, about as tall as the girl, but half the width. The color of them were/is that of charcoal, accepted with yellow triangles that were marking what seemed/seems to be joints from this object. The smooth surface appears to have a small crevasse in the center most section they look calming, yet fierce, almost alien then one stupid villager said " **Hey what's the big idea stopping us from killing the demon and finishing what Yondaime-sama started!** " The villager responded with a drunken toned voice when that villager when that one villager said the man's name Claire's eyes took a darken tone of blue right before a thunder storm.

Then the other villagers noticed that one of the machine like objects raised its self up and suddenly a yellowish-green energy gathering at the front of the metal like object, then the energy was finished gathering it fire upon the stupid villager and then suddenly the other seven then the eight went back to the girl and a bright green light was emanating from the girl then suddenly the energy ball shot up into the air. Then the energy was slowly dissipating, and the girl was wearing armor that was green and red and with the look on her face she was pissed ( BASICALLY CLAIRE IN FULL BODY ARMORMENT WHEN SHE WAS FIGHTING HAYATO IN THE ANIME WHEN HIS VARIANT POWERS FIRST ACTIVATED AND THE LOOK SHE HAD ON HER FACE WHEN SHE WENT FULL BODY ARMORMENT. )

~ In the Hokage's Office right when everyone arrived ~

Hizuren Sarutobi was sitting in his office overlooking the village, when he noticed a bright light over and alley so he decided to use his crystal ball and look at what was happening and he bristled when he saw the villagers attacking Naruto but when he saw Claire activated something he didn't know what is was then he was one of them float up and fire what looked like a laser. But he noticed that the other seven, and the one that was floating already went back to the girl then a bright green light appeared, and the orb shot into the air the green light slowly dissipated showing the girl wearing weird looking armor.

Then she decided to land in front of Naruto then a tunnel of green energy was forming in front of the girl it, and what ever formed looked like a giant cannon used by snow country then I also noticed what looked like stabilizers at the heels of the boots then they shot down, and she just stood in front of Naruto protecting him while the giant cannon was pointed of the villagers then I said " **ANBU lets go!** " I said in a commanding tone of voice

~ Back in the Alley ~

Then Claire said " **Try taking another steep towards my soon to be adopted son, and I will send you into oblivion?** " She said in a dark tone Hayato thought to himself " _Better not make her mad because honestly that scared the hell out of me!_ " Then Hayato looked to his left noticed some person in black with a mask for Root about to attack Claire suddenly his eyes took a yellow tone with slit like pupils ( KINDA LIKE HOW A CATS EYE GOES WHEN IT GOES OUT INTO THE SUN. ) Then he said " **Hundred On!** " He growled out all the civilians looked up and noticed a purple glow then noticed a boy with a very large katana then will the villagers noticed a whole group of people on the left side of the building with some had the same uniforms as the two people that had the glowing around them.

Then the villagers noticed a boy with silver hair having a sword on his waist, the along with five other girls with swords on there waists then another girl with a the same hair color as the boy, but she did not have a sword, then they noticed a boy with bright brown eyes and orangeish red hair wielding a black bow, then a girl with silver hair wielding a long sword, then another girl with a girl with blue hair and a mini skirt where you could see her blue panties and she was wielding a staff with a weird emblem on it, then a girl with blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes along with a staff but it had rings on it, then a girl with dark sapphire blue hair and the same eye color she also had two daggers on her waist, then another girl with red and eyes that was gold and blue eyes pinkish red hair wielding a wipe, then another girl with darkish blue hair and bright amethyst eyes wielding a scythe, then a girl with dull pink hair and bright blue eyes wielding a giant ax.

Then the villagers heard a swooshing sound to the upper right and looked noticed it was the Sandaime Hokage along with a dozen ANBU with him and he said " **ANBU take these sorry excuse of human beings to T &I then tell Anko no mercy. **" He said in a strict tone then he turned the girl as she dismissed the giant cannon then the armor went with it then the eight floating objects then exploded transforming into a long green crystal with a red band in the center.

Then the other Slayers, the Drag-Knights Pilots, along with Tigre and the Vanadis dropped to the ground, after Hayato to care of the Root Ninja he walked back to the group but he already has his hundred dismissed then the Sandaime introduced himself " **Welcome to the Hidden Leave Village my name is Hizuren Sarutobi what might your names be also thank you for saving young Naruto I see him like a grandson.** " He said in a grateful tone

Then Hayato introduced himself " **My name is Kisaragi Hayato these are my my wives** **Claire Harvey Kisaragi, Emilia Gudenburg Kisaragi, Erica Candle Kisaragi, Liddy Steinburg Kisaragi, Sakura Kirishima Kisaragi, Nesat Olfred Kisaragi and this is our friend Reitia Saint-Emilion.** " Then Lux walked up and introduced himself " **My name is** **Lux Arcadia and these are my wives Lisesharte Atismata** **Arcadia** **, Klulcifer Einfolk** **Arcadia** **, Philuffy Aingram** **Arcadia** **, Celistia Ralgris** **Arcadia** **, Yoruka Kirihime** **Arcadia, and this is my little sister Airi** **Arcadia.** " Then Tigre went up and introduced himself " **My name is** **Tigrevurmud " Tigre " Vorn these are my wives Eleonora Viltaria** **Vorn** **, Ludmila Lourie** **Vorn** **, Sofya Obertas** **Vorn** **, Alexandra Alshavin** **Vorn** **, Elizaveta Fomina** **Vorn,** **Valentina Glinka Estes** **Vorn, and finally Olga Tamm.** " Hizuren was shocked by the three men being married to such beautiful young women minus the other three girls.

Then they went back to his office, and the Sandaime said " **What is your real reason for visiting the village I know it was not to save Naruto.** " That pissed of all the Mrs. Kisaragi's really bad and they unleashed great amounts of killing intent towards the old Hokage the old Hokage thought to himself " _Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut._ "

Then suddenly a bright light appeared in the office a giant box with four letters on it one was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi's the second was for the Sandaime, the third was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Arcadia, then finally the fourth was addressed Mr. and Mrs. Vorn the letters to the Kisaragi's Arcadia's, and the Vorn's said " If you are reading these letters in box are each and every single weapons minus the hundred dragon gear and drag-rides of Mrs. Nesat Mrs. Sofya and Mrs. Philuffy also in the box in a syringe it contains of bloodline based off of Mrs. Nesat's eye based Hundred, but it will effect both of Naruto's eyes along with a summoning contract for dinosaurs and marine reptiles and sharks from the Uzumaki Clan. Also Mr. Vorn when Naruto graduates the ninja academy is when you will give him Durandal no exceptions. " Then the Sandaime read his letter " Mr. Hizuren Sarutobi my name is Kami the reason why young Naruto is safe is because of me I brought those people Mr and Mrs. Kisaragi will be his adoptive parents because you may not realize it but actually your successor is still alive along with his wife and daughter you can blame your perverted student of that, because of the prophecy of the elder toads. "

 **SORRY EVERYONE FOR LEAVING A CLIFFHANGER I WANT EVERYONE TO DRAW THEIR OWN CONCLUSIONS ALSO I KNOW I HAVE STORIES I STILL HAVE TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES BUT I AM STILL WORKING ON THEM SO DO NOT WORRY I WILL HAVE THEM UPDATED HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEWEST STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

Liz780- For the harem we discussed that through pm.

neostardustdragon101-thanks for the great review.

Guest Tamato Samurai- I do knot want to hear your bad review you didn't have to read the story bub, till you know what author's go through keep your mouth shut and your bad reviews to yourself.

Guest M- thanks for the great review as expected I am working on the next chapter as we speak.

DemonicMaelstorm- thanks for the great review, also thanks for the name of the bloodline for Naruto and Nesat.

God X- thanks for the review I promise there will be no Sakura or Hinata but only the Sakura from the Hundred Universe but she will be his mom also thanks for the two i will use them.

Amart11- thanks for the review man along with the title.

BANKAIZEN- thanks for the review glad the enjoyed the story.

~ Hokage's Office ~

Soon after the letters arrived the Old Hokage had to sit down from the shocking letter he received he was shocked to his core that Minato survived and left his soon to the villagers. Suddenly the bright light returned but it was another letter but it was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi's and in the letter it said " Also in the box are six custom hundreds, and the boy Fritz's hundred as well as well as Krovanh's hundred also I changed and modified your Hundred Sakura to black and red and it has dragonic look to it. "

Then Hayato said " **Hizuren can you take us to the hospital where Naruto is we have some gifts for him along with a special never before seen bloodline.** " Hizuren was looking at the future head of the Kisaragi Family like he's crazy then the Sandaime said " **What are you talking about, Naruto doesn't have a bloodline.** " Then Hayato said " **Of course not yet, but in this syringe is the bloodline for Naruto.** " Then Hizuren asked " **What would this new bloodline and abilities does it posses.** " Then Hayato said " **The bloodline is called Kuraikagamigan it allows naruto to copy any justu or weapon he wants or any bloodline he wishes.** "

Hizuren was in shock about the bloodline's ability, and the name so Hizuren just decided to have everyone come with him to the hospital where Naruto was at as they where walking the villagers where looking at the groups weird well the male civilians where looking at the girls with big breasts just drooling while the woman where feeling very self-concussions because of how beautiful they where, when they reached the hospital they noticed that the ANBU was taking a nurse away but they heard " **Let me go so I can kill the demon.** " Then the group noticed Nesat walk over to the woman she slapped the nurse straight on the check hard

The group went to Naruto's room he was still knocked out because of the beating Claire noticed the IV on Naruto's arm so she took the syringe from her jacket pocket went over to him sat on the edge of the bed, and then put the syringe into the tub that is connected to the IV so she pressed the plunger on the syringe the fluid inside the syringe went into the IV tub went into Naruto at first his body was trying to fight it but slowly Naruto's body was starting to accept the bloodline.

~ Mindscape the moment Claire injected the bloodline ~

Naruto was looking around noticing that everywhere around him was a sewer Naruto looked up noticed a pipe with red chakra, and so he decided to follow the pipe he noticed a very large room with a gate and on the gate there was a piece of paper with the kanji for seal, then Naruto asked around " **Hello is anybody here.** " He then heard a very dark evil chuckle behind him " **Well well if it isn't my warden come to finally meet your jailer.** "

Naruto turned around to see what was looking at him it was the Kyuubi no Yoko, now Naruto decided to unofficially fell on his butt, then Kyuubi saw this and started laughing. The Kyuubi stopped laughing when suddenly he felt something entire his host to change his DNA he tried to stop suddenly a bright light filled the mindscape, and the bright light caused Kyuubi to stop what he was doing and in front of the cage was Kuroyuki then she said to the Kyuubi " **I wouldn't do that if I where you that's your host's new bloodline limit so I would let the bloodline integrate into his body.** " She said in a threatening tone of voice

The great Kyuubi no Yoko was shaking, and he said " **Of course Kami-sama I will stop messing the the bloodline integration for the boy.** " Then Kuroyuki turned around to look at Naruto then she gave him a letter " **Naruto I want you to give this letter's to two different men named Tigre and Lux once you wake up alright can you do that for me.** " Then Naruto asked " **Excuse me Miss but who are you and where are we.** " Naruto asked with childlike curiosity, then Kuroyuki said " **Well Naruto my name is Kuroyuki, but I am also Kami. But also you should be waking up now also this is your mindscape.** " She said in a soft toned voice

~ Back in Naruto's Hospital Room ~

Claire slowly pulled the syringe from the tub connecting to the IV bag, then Claire looked at the syringe she noticed that there was a little bit left she thought to herself " _Maybe I should keep this hidden so no one will be able to recreate this bloodline at all._ " Claire heard a groan she looked down, and noticed that Naruto was starting to wake up so Claire slipped the syringe back into her jacket pocket and sat on the bed so Emilia, Erica, Liddy, Sakura, and Nesat wanted to make sure he is okay. Naruto was slowly waking up, and he noticed a lot of people in his hospital room then he noticed his Jiji in the back of the room then he asked " **Hey Jiji who are these people in the room with us.** "

Then Hizuren said " **The young women on your bed are going to be your new Mothers, while the man on your right is going to be your new Father.** " Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked at the woman, and the man on his right Naruto asked " **Please tell me what this isn't some sick joke right.** " Naruto said in a pleading tone in his voice the girls on the bed look at Naruto, and they saw this " **We promise you we are going to be your new parents.** " Then Naruto just jumped to Claire and hugged her and started to cry tears of joy to finally have parents then he remembered the promise Kami had him do.

So he asked Claire " **U hmm Mom can you let me go Kami-sama asked me to give some letters to two people by the names of Lux and Tigre.** " Then Tigre and Lux went wide of why Kuroyuki would want with them, then Claire let Naruto out of the hug, then Naruto grabbed the letters that where beside him when he woke up, and then Tigre and Lux walked forward and grabbed the letters, then the girls joined there husbands and read the letter's to Mr. and Mrs. Vorn "  Mr. Vorn you will teach Naruto how to be a master marksman with a bow, also Mrs. Vorn's I modified your Dragon Gears for solely for Naruto's use but sorry for Sofya I am not letting Naruto have your Dragon Gear. " To Mr. and Mrs. Arcadia " Mr. Arcadia I modified Bahamut itself also train Naruto how to use Bahamut as well also Mrs. Aingram Arcadia I won't be giving Naruto your divine drag-ride Typhoon also Mrs. Arcadia's I want you to train Naruto to use your drag-rides. "

The Vorn and Arcadia families where shocked about there Dragon Gear's and Drag-Knights, then Naruto asked Hizuren " **U hmm Jiji who are the other people anyhow.** " Then Hizuren said " **These other people are going to be your Uncle and Auntie figures except the other girls with them which are Miss Reitia, Airi, and Olga.** " Naruto looked really confused by that, but before he could answer Reitia, Airi, and Olga answered the question Naruto had " **You see Naruto once you become a Genin we will be your girlfriends.** " Naruto was shocked about that when he becomes a Genin he will have three girlfriends

Then Hizuren explained to Naruto " **You see Naruto you now have a bloodline just like one of your mother's expect Kami made it into a liquid form and your other mother injected it into your IV tub so that way it got into your bloodstream, there is a thing called the Clan Restoration Act.** " Nesat notices her soon-to-be-son's face wondering what bloodline, and she decided to explain " **You see son its my right eye that's currently covered its my hundred as well as my bloodline.** " Then Naruto heard the word hundred, and he decided to ask " **U hmm mom's what is a hundred.** " Then Emilia " **You see son a hundred is a very special weapon Hayato-kun can you show our son.** " Hayato nodded and said " **Sure why not just make sure you cover your eyes when a hundred is activated a bright flash is released.** " Hayato then said " **Hundred On!** " Everyone covered there eyes and everyone was looking at Hayato he was holding a large katana, then Nesat said " **That is a Hundred no let me show you my Hundred/Bloodline.** " Naruto and everyone else noticed that Nesat's eye patch turned like a pinwheel revealing a regular brown eye just like her other one but suddenly her right eye started to change color into a weird yellowish color then a swirl of yellowish particles appeared and a more wicked version of Hayato's katana appeared in Nesat's hands.

When Naruto saw one of his mother's bloodline in action he had stars in his eyes " **Mom that is so cool!** " Naruto exclaimed exuberantly everyone started to laugh at how funny he was. Then suddenly an ANBU appeared in the room and spoke to Hizuren " **Hokage-sama a council meeting has been called these visitors are also being called in as well.** " Hizuren was wondering why a council meeting was being called " **Who called the council meeting there wasn't one scheduled for today.** " Then the ANBU said " **The civilian council Hokage-sama.** " The ANBU and everyone noticed that Hizuren's eyes sharpened at the audacity of the civilian council commanding one of his ANBU, the ANBU immediately knew the Kami no Shinobi was back.

~ Council Room ~

All the civilian council members along with the advisers, and the shinobi council was there the shinobi council members where thinking the samething " _Why the hell are we here._ " Then everyone noticed that the council doors opened, and everyone noticed the Sandaime walking with a group of twenty people, but what frightened the advisers and the shinobi council was his eyes those eyes where those of the Kami no Shinobi the teacher of the Sannin the survivor of three Great Shinobi Wars he went to his seat.

Hizuren said " **Where does the civilian council get the authority to boss around my own ninja and ANBU.** " He said in a dark toned voice, that sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room then Tigre noticed Danzo from the picture Kuroyuki gave him Tigre looked to the Slayers minus Nesat and nodded, each of the Slayers all said at the same time " **Hundred On!** " There was suddenly a bright light in the room and to much noise Tigre used his mind's eye and fired the arrow Kuroyuki gave to him.

As the light slowly dimmed down everyone got there eye sight back, the civilians and the ninja clan heads where looking at the people with those weird looking weapons one with an oversized katana and two girls with floating like pods the other with a giant spear and shield another girl what looked like an oversized shield then another girl that had what looked like fairy wings.

Then over to the right of the people with the weapons deployed they notice a young man with an sunset red hair holding, what looked like a black bow they noticed that right hand was up as if someone fired an arrow they followed the from where he was standing then everyone noticed that Danzo had an arrow where his heart is the Mebuki Haruno the banshee of the civilian screeched " **ANBU** **seize that man he killed Danzo-sama.** "

Then the Hokage unleashed a ungodly amount of killer intent at the ANBU who tried to seize Tigre on the banshee's order to freeze them solid, then Hizuren asked Tigre " **Tigre-san why did you kill my old teammate.** " Then Tigre said " **The reason why I killed Danzo is because Kami-sama asked me to because he still had the group you told him to disband, but don't worry they are under my control now also his whole right arm and right eye socket are implanted Sharingan also the whole right arm is made up of Senju DNA.** "

The Hokage and the Shinobi council was shocked that Danzo would desecrate the Senju and Uchiha graves, but they thought to themselves " _He is considered the Yami no Shinobi._ " Then Hizuren said " **What do you mean control over Root.** " Then Tigre said " **The arrow would send his soul straight to the Shinigami, and thusly give me control over Root.** " Then Tigre snapped his fingers suddenly four Root ANBU appeared in front of Tigre the ANBU said " **What is are your orders Tigre-sama.** " They responded emotionlessly then Tigre said " **I want you to bring anything on that the civilian council did deals under the table with also whoever targeted my soon-to-be nephew Naruto, and bring it to Hizuren Sarutobi is that understood.** " The Root ANBU said " **Hai Tigre-sama!** "

Then some stupid member of the civilian council said " **Why would you say that demon is going to be your soon-to-be nephew.** " Then Tigre responded with " **You see me and my wives are going to be Uncle and Auntie figures for Naruto.** " Then the civilian council noticed a young man with silver hair and eyes walked forward, then he said " **My name is Lux Arcadia just like my friend Tigre said I am also going to be Naruto's Uncle while my wives will be his Auntie's.** "

Then the group with the weapon where about to walked forward, but there weapons decided to exploded then there where particles started to combine back together in front of the group of people turning into crystals then they noticed the oldest of the group stepped forward and introduced himself " **My name is Hayato Kisaragi I am going to be Naruto's adoptive Father, while my wives are going to be his adoptive Mother's.** " Both council's where shocked then the civilian council's banshee decided to screech as usual " **No I will not allow you to adopt that damn demon we keep people from adopting him so far we won't stop now.** "

Suddenly the Shinobi Council noticed a girl with black hair and eye patch and one chocolate brown eye they noticed the eye patch started to turn like a pinwheel they noticed her eye was the same color as the other one but it suddenly took a yellowish color, and a swirl of yellowish particles started to swirl forming a katana but it was more wicked looking suddenly they saw the girl disappeared before reappearing before the banshee she then said " **You will be letting us adopt Naruto and you try and impend us I will kill you painfully do you understand me you banshee bitch.** "

 **SORRY FOR DOING ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER I WILL LEAVE YOU MY READERS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **ALSO TO GUESTS WHO DECIDED TO GIVE AUTHORS BAD REVIEWS YOU ARE ALL STUPID IDIOTS WE AUTHORS TAKE TIME OUT OF OUR DAYS TO WRITE CHAPTERS FOR OTHER READERS YET** **YOU CRITICIZE AUTHORS FOR BAD STORIES WHEN THEY AREN'T SOME OF US AUTHORS ARE WE HAVE SCHOOL WORK OR FAMILIES WE TAKE TIME OUT OF OUR FUCKING DAYS TO WRITE THESE CHAPTERS WE DON'T NEED THE BAD REVIEWS WE LOST A GREAT AUTHOR BECAUSE OF IDIOTS LIKE YOU SO DO NOT TRYING AND LEAVE BAD REVIEWS BEFORE YOU PUT YOURSELVES IN OUR SHOES**

 **SORRY FOR THE RANT HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THE REST OF THERE WEEK!**


	3. Chapter 3

Guest - The Last Soldier Thank you for understanding and I have to agree with you.

Arc-Angel-of-Fire - by all means if you want to be the beta reader for the story you can be, but i don't have the time to look for one.

Guest - Tomato Samurai - I don't want to hear it till you are an author on this website you are a pathetic insect you piece of trash.

Bold is Talking

Italics is Thoughts

Underlined is Letters

Bold Italics is Locations

( _**Konoha Council Chambers**_ )

The civilian council's banshee was shaking in place as the girl with the glowing green eye was holding a sword at her throat " **O-Of C-Course whatever you want.** " She stuttered out before the Civilian and Shinobi Council Members jaws dropped that Meibiki Haruno the Strong Arm Woman was threatened and scared, and soon the Root ANBU returned and brought bags full a sealing scrolls and brought them to the desk of the Sandaime Hokage open one of the scrolls of soon stacks of paper appeared. Then a piece of paper from of the top of the stack flew down and the Sandaime grabbed it and read it before massive amounts of Killing Intent was directed at the Civilian Council before he screamed out " **ANBU TAKE THE CIVILIAN AND MY ADVISERS TO ANBU I &T AND TELL IBUKI AND ANKO NO MERCY, I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING NOW. **"

Dozens of ANBU appeared before taking all of the Civilian Council Members and the Advisers to ANBU T&I, and soon the Sandaime Hokage was panting the the scream he did, and then said " **Sorry everyone Hayato-dono why don't you along with Tigre-dono and Lux-done stay, while your wives go check on Naruto in his hospital room.** " The wives of Hayato Tigre and Lux look at each other and nod, and Claire says " **Of Course Sandaime-sama.** "

They all leave going towards the door and leaving to go to the hospital to visit there son and nephew. Before they reached the doors Claire Lisesharte and Elen turned around and looked at there husbands, and said at the same time " **Just please be careful.** " You could hear the concern in their voices Hayato Tigre and Lux all nodded to their wives then the wives left the council chambers to go see Naruto, Reitia, Airi and Olga.

Then Hayato said " **Sandaime-sama lets there is something I need to tell you and the Clan Heads now.** " Hizuren Sarutobi and the Clan Heads all seemed curious at what the boy had to say, then Hizuren said " **Of course Hayato-dono go ahead.** " The Sandaime said with a formal tone of voice Hayato let out a breath and said " **Before me and the others showed up to save Naruto Kami-sama said that I am to become the Uzumaki Clan head till Naruto is old enough but also remove Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and her daughter Drew Uzumaki Namikaze from the Uzumaki Clan for breaking the Clans most sacred tradition.** " All of the Clan Heads look at Hayato like he is crazy then Tsume Inuzaki said " **Hayato-san Kushina is dead and she never had kids.** " Then Hizuren said " **Actually Tsume-dono yes she did have kids.** " Then all the Clan Heads eyes went wide at this information, then the Hyuuga Clan Head Hiashi Hyuuga said " **Wait Hokage-sama if that's true then who is the father.** "

Then the Sandaime Hokage said " **Simple remove the whisker markers from Naruto's face and you will figure out the father.** " All of the Clan Heads jaws dropped at the bomb that was just dropped on them. Then Chouzu Akamichi said " **Hokage-sama are you telling my that Naruto Uzumaki in the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are the parents of Naruto Uzumaki.** " Then Hizuren said " **Yes Chouzu-dono it is.** "

Then suddenly a blinding light appears in the council chambers the Hokage Clan Heads along with Hayato Tigre and Lux cover their eyes, then the light was slowly easing up in intensity and soon the light was gone then the Hokage, Clan Heads, along with Hayato Tigre and Lux lowered there arms and standing in front of them was the most voluptuous woman they have ever seen all of the Clan Heads along with Hokage and the hidden ANBU the males, jaws dropped while the sole female Clan Head and the few hidden female ANBU looking down at themselves and mentally cried to themselves.

Hayato Lux and Tigre walked forward, and then went into a bowing position then said three words that scared everyone in the Council Chambers " **Hello Kami-sama.** " The young men said in their respective voices. Then Kami said " **Hello Hayato-kun Tigre-kun and Lux-kun, how are you faring with whats going on being a Father and Uncle's.** "

Hayato was the first to reply from his friends of Tigre and Lux " **I find it amazing being a Father.** " Then Hayato continued " **Even though I spent a little bit of time with Naruto I already see him as my own son.** " All of the Clan Heads and Hizuren smiled at Hayato at what he said, then Tigre said " **Its a first for me Kami-sama because I have never had a nephew, but I am going to find it fun but challenging.** " Tigre finished.

Lux then said " **Its going to take getting use to again considering most of my nephews or nieces died before I had a chance to met them.** " Lux said in a sad tone then Hayato and Tigre put there hands on Lux's shoulders nodding to him giving him support as friends. Then Tigre asked " **Kami-sama not that I mind but what are you doing here.** " Tigre asked in a asking tone of voice then Kami said " **I am here to give Naruto a Summoning Contract along with two more Summoning Contracts for the Yamanaka and the Aburame Clans.** "

Everyone looked shocked at what Kami just said then the Aburame Clan Head Shiba said " **Kami-sama why are you giving my clan a summoning contract.** " Shiba said in a monotoned voice, them Kami said " **The reason Shiba-san is because you tried helping out Naruto when you could by keeping the fleas ticks away from him whenever he would play in the grass.** " Kami said in a grateful tone of voice Hayato Tigre and Lux looked towards the Aburame Clan Head and nodded to him in thanks for what they did for their son/nephew. Then Shiba nodded back, then the Yamanaka Clan Head Inoichi said " **Why are we getting a Summoning contract as well.** " Then Kami said " **Because you knew that Naruto was Minato and Kushina-sans son, and you help him with fresh food, that and your daughter has a crush on him.** " Kami said in a happy toned voice.

Lux then asked " **Kami-sama what kind of Summoning Contract is Naruto going to have anyhow.** " Then Kami said " **Naruto's summoning contract is a DinoBreaker Edel Raid summon contract.** " All of the Clan Heads and the Hokage's jaws drop at the information of the summoning contract for Naruto, then Shiba and Inoichi asked at the same time " **Kami-sama what is our summoning contracts about?** " They both asked in questioning tone

Then Kami said " **Simple Shiba-dono and Inoichi-dono your summoning contracts are the Battle Spider contract for the Aburame Clan and for the Yamanaka summoning contract is the Monsuno contract for the Yamanaka Clan.** " Kami said in a regal tone of voice.

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY AND HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK BUT HOPEFULLY NOW I CAN START WRITING AGAIN HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THE FANFIC.


End file.
